An Unexpected Visitor
by friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan
Summary: Little sisters were the worst sometimes. Single Dad!Flynt AU


**I wish would let us reply to guest reviewers, though.**

The sudden knock at the door had Flynt furrowing his eyebrows. Lydia was the only person he'd been expecting today but seeing as his sister was already here, Flynt had no idea who could be at the door. Flynt breathed a sigh as he rose from the couch. The man opened the door, gaping in both confusion and surprise at the sight of Weiss Schnee.

"Hello," the unexpected guest greeted with a polite smile. "I'm Weiss Schnee."

Flynt blinked down at the shorter woman, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Maybe if he closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again, Weiss would be gone.

Weiss's smile waned slightly, noticing the confusion in the man's eyes. "Forgive me, sir, but you appear quite confused. Am I late? Miss Lydia told me to be at this address at 4:15."

Flynt's expression darkened at the new information. Lydia! Flynt slammed the door in Weiss's face, angrily wheeling around to glare daggers at his little sister.

"Flynt!" Lydia exclaimed, eyes flashing with disapproval as she gave her brother a glare of her own. "You don't just slam the door in people's faces! Momma didn't raise you to be a rude ass nigga!"

"What is that spoiled, privileged ass white woman doing at my door!?" Flynt fired back angrily.

Lydia stood her ground, calmly crossing her arms. "Well, you said you needed a babysitter and I got you one."

Flynt rubbed at his temples in frustration. "And you didn't think, Lydia, to maybe _tell_ me that you hired me a babysitter?"

Lydia gave her brother a look. "Flynt, why would I tell you that Weiss Schnee agreed to be your babysitter when I know how you feel about her?"

Flynt opened his mouth, rolling his eyes and closing it again when Lydia piped in again.

"And don't you dare sit up here and act like you wouldn't have said," Lydia paused to clear her throat, voice noticeably much deeper as she said, "'Thank you for reaching out to me, Miss Schnee. I'll be sure to take you into consideration. Have a nice day' before hanging up and never calling her back to give her the job."

Flynt scoffed. "Lydia, someone else could've called."

Lydia growled at Flynt's stubbornness. "Flynt, you've been waiting for someone to call back for two months!"

Flynt scowled, looking away to glare at the wall, sulking at his defeat.

Lydia smiled. Victory had never felt so good. Lydia walked passed the grumpy man to go open the door, praying that Weiss hadn't left. Lydia smiled when she opened the door and found Weiss still standing there, the woman jumping slightly before her head shot up, blue eyes wide with surprise and nervousness.

"Hello, Miss Schnee," Lydia greeted with a kind smile. "We spoke on the phone last week. I'm Lydia Coal. You'll have to excuse my brother's behavior. Please come in."

"Thank you, Miss Coal," Weiss smiled. She stepped inside the apartment, glancing around in curiosity.

Lydia smiled at the woman. "No need to be formal. You can just call me Lydia."

Weiss returned the smile. "Well, then I insist you call me Weiss."

Lydia smirked over at Flynt who was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV. He was such a baby. Not to mention unprofessional! She knew he could put aside his anger and annoyance at her to put up a polite front. He was just choosing not to with his ol petty ass.

Lydia's smirk widened. "The grumpy ass nigga over there is Flynt."

Flynt… Yes, his name had been on the flyer. Weiss resisted the urge to frown as she remembered the heated conversation between Lydia and Flynt. She had heard every word that had come out of their mouths. Her new boss didn't like her. Wonderful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Coal," Weiss said, smiling as best she could.

Flynt sighed as he turned the TV off. He needed to go get ready for work. Rising up from the couch, Flynt said indifferently as he brushed past Weiss, "Yeah, you too."

Weiss sighed internally, finding it harder to keep smiling.

Lydia clicked her tongue, glaring at her brother's back as he disappeared into his bedroom. "Petty, rude ass nigga." Lydia rolled her eyes, eyes softening as she turned back toward Weiss. "I hope you can forgive him for his behavior."

"Its fine," Weiss smiled. Well, at least one of them liked her.

Lydia smiled. Weiss seemed really nice. She could see the two of them getting along really well. "Let me introduce you to my niece."


End file.
